pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Z-Crystal In The Outskirts
Story Our heroes are walking along Akala Outskirts. They see about 20 people looking in bushes and trying to find something. Jon: Excuse me, what are you trying to find? A teenager turns around and sees everyone. Teenager: I'm not helping you! Drake: Helping us with what? Teenager: You don't know? Mary: Not a clue. Teenager: We are trying to find a Z-Crystal. April: Which one? Teenager: The Buginium Z. Jon: Cool. I'm Jon, and this is my partner Typhlosion! Typhlosion: Ty! Drake: I'm Drake. April: My names April. Mary: And I'm Mary. Connor: I'm Connor, nice to meet you. Are you going to partake in this? Connor sees that Jon is the only one who has a Z-Ring. Connor: Oh, that means only Jon can hunt for it. Mary: Because us three don't have a Z-Ring? Jon: To be fair, without a Z-Ring, what do you need a Z-Crystal for? The bush near Connor rustles and a Wimpod moves out. Jon: Who is that? Connor: This is Wimpod. Wimpod looks at everyone and looks scared. Connor: Wimpod are known to be scared of everything and don't trust anything either. Took a long time to gain this ones trust. Jon: I see. Drake: Where are you going to begin searching Jon? Jon: Not sure. April: We'll all be at the cafe over there while you go and look. Mary: See you in a while. Mary, April and Drake walk off to the cafe. Connor: Good luck. Jon: Thanks. Jon, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex moves down the path a little and go into an area where shrubs and trees are. Jon: Let's look here. The three of them begin to search and look around. A shrub around where Jon is begins to move and Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex goes over to him. A Parasect appears out of the bush and uses Sludge Bomb at Jon, who barely dodges. Jon: Seems like you want to battle. Let's go! Typhlosion stands in front of Jon. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast, but Parasect dodges and then uses X-Scissor towards Typhlosion. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and cancels out X-Scissor and also hits Parasect, causing Parasect to flee. Jon: I wonder why Parasect attacked. Rotom-Dex: Maybe we wondered into its territory. Jon: Still. They begin to look again. After a good few minutes, they find nothing. Jon: Nothing. Rotom-Dex: Let's try somewhere else. Jon: Right. They walk along till they find a big tree and look around there. Back at the cafe, Drake, Mary and April are having some cake and coffee. Mary: I wonder what is taking everyone so long to find a Z-Crystal. Drake: It is a small object. April: Still, you'd expect a few people may have used their Pokemon's senses. Drake: Well, you have a point there. Suddenly, an Araquanid appears in front of everyone. Connor: Whoa! That's a big Araquanid! Drake: Araquanid? Back to where Jon, Rotom-Dex and Typhlosion are, they hear a big crash and screams and run over to it. They arrive back at the cafe and see Araquanid covered in an orange aura. Araquanid uses Bubble Beam towards Connor and Wimpod. Bubble Beam gets cut off by Focus Blast. Connor: What was that attack? Drake: That was Focus Blast! Jon, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex walk in front of Connor. Jon: Are you okay? Connor: Yeah, thanks. Jon: Who is that Pokemon? Rotom-Dex scans Araquanid. Rotom-Dex: Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dewpider. Araquanid is a Water and Bug Type. It delivers headbutts with the water bubble on its head. If it finds vulnerable Pokemon, it protectively brings them into its water bubble. Mary, Drake and April join Jon and Connor. Jon sees that everyone else's Pokemon are down. Jon: This is one strong Totem Pokemon! Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and hits Araquanid, but does little damage. Drake: That should have done more. Connor: It's due to its ability, Water Bubble. Mary: Water Bubble? Rotom-Dex: Water Bubble is an ability where Fire type moves are weakened and the Pokemon can't get burned. Jon: Even more defences then. Araquanid then uses Liquidation and hits Typhlosion, causing a lot of damage. Jon: You want to play like that do you! Focus Blast! Typhlosion sends Focus Blast towards Araquanid. Araquanid uses Bubble Beam and cancels out Focus Blast and then uses Leech Life, causing a lot more damage than usual, since its a not very effective move. Drake: That was powerful. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and hits Araquanid, causing a lot of damage. Connor: I thought Typhlosion couldn't use Dragon type moves. April: Jon's can, and let's not get into details as I barely understand it myself. Araquanid then uses Ice Beam and the move hits Typhlosion, causing quite a lot of damage. Mary: Being Fire and Dragon Type is a pain. Araquanid then uses Bubble Beam and begins to destroy the environment. Jon: Stop it! However, Araquanid continues. Jon: Then we will have to use this. Jon places the Firium Z in the Z-Ring. Jon crosses his wrists in front of him and his Z-Ring lights up. Jon lifts up his right leg and smashes it on the floor in front of him, with Typhlosion copying him. Jon then stands on his right leg and smashes his left leg on the floor. He then pulls his left arm across his chest and on to his right shoulder, and then swings in in front of him and uses his left arm to punch the ground. Jon then waves his arms up in a sort of wave fashion and then extends his right arm putting his left hand on the right elbow joint. Fiery light heads towards Typhlosion and surrounds him. Jon: Now, Inferno Overdrive! Typhlosion uses Inferno Overdrive at Araquanid, hitting its mark and knocking Araquanid out. Araquanid then wakes up and hands Jon an object and then walks off out of sight. Mary: What did Araquanid give you? Jon looks at his hand and sees that he has the Buginium Z. Connor: The Buginium Z! Jon: Was Araquanid a trial? Suddenly, a pink Pokemon, similar build to Tapu Koko, appears in front of Jon. Jon: Wha! Jon steps back in shock. Connor: No way! Drake: Who is this Pokemon? Connor: This is Tapu Lele. Jon: Tapu Lele? April: Tapu Lele is the guardian Deity of Akala Island! Tapu Lele: Lele Le. Jon: After my Grand Trial? Tapu Lele nods and then disappears. Jon: First Tapu Koko, and now Tapu Lele. Mary: Has Tapu Lele challenged you to a battle like Tapu Koko did? Jon: Yeah. Connor: That is unusual. Either way, congrats on getting the Buginium Z. Jon: Thanks. The screen freezes. Narrator: As our heroes continued on to the Akala Island Grand Trial, our heroes came across people trying to find the Buginium Z. While Jon was trying to find it too, an Araquanid came long and caused problems, and it was a Totem Pokemon. Jon and Typhlosion stopped it using the Fire type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, and got the Buginium Z. Additionally, our heroes got a shock visit from Tapu Lele, who challenged Jon to a battle after his Grand Trial. What will happen with that outcome? Find out soon. Major Events * Jon gets the Buginium Z from Araquanid. * Everyone meets Tapu Lele Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Connor Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Connor * Wimpod Wild * Parasects * Araquanid (Totem) * Tapu Lele Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes